creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Advent, Advent, ein Männlein brennt - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 1 Autor: Nathaniel Simon Laval Frohlocket, es weihnachtet sehr! „… und deswegen bitte ich euch, wie jedes Jahr, euer Bestes zu geben.“ Damit schritt der Chef davon. Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass er nicht einfach davonging, sondern vielmehr nur seine Plauze spazieren führte und dabei möglichst vielen seiner Mitarbeiter auf die Nerven ging. Nicht jedoch Terry, denn Terry war ein stets fleißiges Arbeiterbienchen, das nur selten an den Chef geriet, und wenn, dann immer eine Möglichkeit fand, das Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wohl einer von vielen Gründen, warum niemand seiner Kollegen ihn wirklich leiden konnte, nicht, dass er das in seiner nur allzu naiven Art je spitzbekam. „Oh Mann, der Typ geht mir so auf die Nüsse…“, murmelte einer von ihnen – Jack, um genau zu sein – und bekam dafür reichlich Zustimmung. Normalerweise hätte Terry dafür jetzt eine passende, halbherzig gemeinte Ermahnung parat, nicht jedoch heute, denn dafür war ihm seine gute Laune zu schade. Abgesehen davon war Jack der einzige, der ihn noch halbwegs aufrichtig nett behandelte, denn auch wenn er das nicht bemerkte, spürte doch irgendein Teil in ihm instinktiv, wenn Menschen sich ihm nicht allzu wohlgesonnen zeigten. So leicht sollte der Fleißige jedoch nicht davonkommen. „Was denn, kein Konter auf Lager heute?“ Darüber lächelte Terry jedoch nur gutmütig, während er leicht dahinsagte: „Nein, Jack, heute nicht. Denn heute beginnt die Weihnachtszeit, die werde ich mir ganz sicher nicht vermiesen lassen. Auch nicht von einem alten Griesgram wie dir.“ Der Andere schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf, verdrehte aber gleichzeitig die Augen. „Du schon wieder. Lass mich raten, Weihnachten ist genau dein Ding, was?“ Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, da er die Antwort bereits kannte, immerhin sollte dies nicht die erste Weihnachtszeit sein, die sie zusammen verbrachten, und dennoch führten sie diese Diskussion jedes Jahr wieder und wieder aufs Neue. „Allerdings“, bestätigte Terry. „Es ist die einzige Zeit, in der die Menschen völlig bedingungslos einfach mal ein wenig nett zueinander sind, in der sie, trotz der herrschenden Kälte, ihre warme Seite zeigen.“ Natürlich galt das bei weitem nicht für alle, doch immerhin für eine genügend große Menge, dass ihm für einen gewissen Zeitraum das Gefühl gegeben wurde, in einer besseren Welt zu leben. „Nett“, lachte der Andere. „Warm… oh Mann, du bist mir echt einer.“ Dieser Eine konnte allerdings nicht mitlachen. „Warum? Was ist so schlimm daran, sich einfach ein bisschen Herzensgüte zu wünschen?“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts schätze ich. Ich verachte nur diese Heuchlerei.“ Sein Gesprächspartner verstand nicht ganz. „Heuchlerei?“ „Ja, weißt du, meine Familie zum Beispiel. Die hassen sich alle zusammen bis aufs Blut, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Aber an Weihnachten, ja an Weihnachten lieben sie sich natürlich, weil man das von ihnen erwartet. Dann haben wir uns für ein paar Tage ganz doll lieb, nur um uns nach den Feiertagen dann wieder bei jedem Zusammentreffen anzugiften. Ich hasse das. Warum können sie nicht einfach, wie sonst auch, ehrlich zueinander sein?“ Darauf wusste Terry auch keine Antwort, allerdings beschäftigte ihn jetzt auch etwas gänzlich anderes. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das jetzt jedoch ein wenig gezwungener wirkte, erwiderte er: „Muss schön sein, eine Familie zu haben.“ „Oh Sch… Mann, tut mir echt leid, das war gedankenlos von mir.“ Der Andere schüttelte milde den Kopf. „Schon ok, Jack.“ Er blickte zur Uhr, die an einer Wand im Pausenraum hing. „Wir sollten langsam raus, die Türen werden jeden Moment geöffnet.“ Das entlockte dem Anderen lediglich ein müdes Seufzen. „Kann’s kaum erwarten…“ Türchen Nummer 1 Von dem kurzen emotionalen Dämpfer spürte Terry wenige Minuten schon gar nichts mehr, da er bereits vollständig in seinem Element versank. Kinder wuselten auf der Suche nach Dingen herum, die sie sich vom Weihnachtsmann wünschen konnten, Eltern hetzten ihnen hinterher oder hatten die Kleinen gleich bei den Großeltern gelassen, nur um allein durch das Einkaufszentrum zu pesen, zu dessen Personal Terry gehörte. Besagte von etwaigen Verpflichtungen befreite Großeltern waren ebenfalls auf der Jagd, genauso wie Ehefrauen und -männer für ihre Partner und, nicht zu vergessen, die weitere Verwandtschaft und freilich auch der eine oder andere gute Freund wollte beschenkt werden. Kurzum: Es herrschte bereits jetzt das reine Chaos und dabei begann die Weihnachtszeit gerade erst. In den nächsten Wochen würde der Trubel von Tag zu Tag immer stressiger werden, bis er dann kurz vor den Feierlichkeiten seinen Gipfel erreichte, da diese ja jedes Jahr ganz überraschend kamen und niemand die glorreiche Idee hatte, sich diesen Dinge schon früher zu widmen. In diese Bredouille kam der stets freundliche und insbesondere in Gegenwart von Kunden immer lächelnde Terry gar nicht erst. Eine nennenswerte Familie, die er beschenken konnte, hatte er als Waisenkind nicht – zumindest nicht, dass er wüsste – und echte Freundschaften hegte er zu seinem Leidwesen auch nicht. Darum galt es für ihn umso mehr, einem jeden, der ihm in dieser Zeit über den Weg lief, ein wenig Wärme entgegenzubringen. Und wie konnte er das besser als auf dem Posten, für den er dieses Jahr eingeteilt worden war? Das Central Center – kurz CC; obgleich es nicht einmal ansatzweise im Zentrum der Stadt lag, machte sich der Name aus Marketingsicht ganz passabel – hatte sich für die diesjährige Weihnachtszeit etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht: Einen riesigen Adventskalender, der in der Mitte des Centers – wie sollte es auch anders sein? – aufgebaut worden war. Er trug den passenden Namen: Central Center Calendar, kurz: CCC. Und ja, dafür würde sich die Marketingabteilung vermutlich noch Wochen nach Weihnachten selbst auf die Schulter klopfen. Der Einfallsreichtum – oder eher der Mangel daran – kümmerte Terry jedoch nicht wirklich. Ihm ging es einzig und allein um seine Stelle, für die man, wie er fand, niemand Besseren hätte wählen können. Seine Aufgabe für die nächsten Wochen sollte es nämlich sein, den Kalender zu überwachen, Kunden darüber zu beraten und natürlich jeden Tag pünktlich um 16 Uhr ein Türchen zu öffnen und einer glücklichen Person eine kleine Freude zu bereiten. Aufgebaut zeigte sich der Central Center Calendar als eine kunterbunte Ansammlung von bemalten Holzkisten, welche, bis auf eine Ausnahme, jeweils einen Meter breit, hoch und tief waren. Die unterste Reihe machten die Zahlen von Eins bis Acht aus, die zweite von Neun bis Vierzehn, die dritte von Fünfzehn bis Neunzehn, die vierte von Zwanzig bis Dreiundzwanzig, und die Vierundzwanzig thronte auf der obersten Stelle in vier Metern Höhe; zudem war sie um einiges breiter als die anderen. Jede dieser Kisten hatte an der Front eine Tür, welche mit der jeweiligen Zahl beschriftet und mit einem weiteren Weihnachtsmotiv dekoriert worden war. Allein dieser Aufbau lockte jede Menge Kunden zu Terry an den kleinen Tresen, an dem er sich postiert hatte, weswegen er gut damit zu tun hatte, sowohl Erklärungen abzuliefern als auch Teilnahmeeinreichungen entgegenzunehmen. Denn um die Chance zu bekommen, eines der vierundzwanzig Türchen öffnen zu dürfen, musste man an einem kleinen Gewinnspiel teilnehmen. Wer innerhalb des Zeitraums mit einem Kassenzettel vorwies, dass er einen Einkauf von über hundert Euro getätigt hatte, bekam ein Los für den jeweiligen Tag. Diesen Teil zu erläutern, gefiel Terry an seinem derzeitigen Job am wenigsten, da er damit immer mal wieder auf Missfallen stieß, das er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte. Dennoch ließ er sich die gute Laune davon nicht vermiesen und machte lieber mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht frohen Mutes weiter. Die Stunden rasten nur so dahin, während Terry Kunden beriet, Lose austeilte und pure Freude versprühte. Sie verging so schnell, dass er gar vergaß, seine Pause zu nehmen – ein Kollege hätte ihn für diese Zeit abgelöst –, und das Öffnen der ersten Tür mit schnellen Schritten immer näher rückte. Zuvor stattete ihm jedoch Jack noch einen Besuch ab. „Na Terry, immer noch froher Dinge?“, fragte er in einer der wenigen ruhigen Minuten, während er sich misstrauisch umsehend schlendernd näherte. „Klar“, lächelte dieser breit. „Und du? Drückst dich mal wieder vor der Arbeit und hoffst, dass es keiner merkt?“ Der Andere grinste breit. „Kennst‘ mich halt zu gut.“ Doch seine Miene verhärtete sich gleich wieder, als er kopfschüttelnd den Blick gen Adventskalender richtete. „Dieses Ding steht für alles, was in unserer Gesellschaft schiefläuft.“ Terry war über diese Aussage so entgeistert, dass ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Wie bitte?“, ächzte er förmlich. „Ach komm schon, Mann“, erwiderte sein Kollege ernst. „Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weismachen, dass diese Aktion für dich keinen fahlen Beigeschmack hat.“ Doch, genau das wollte er, jedoch kam er erst gar nicht dazu, da Jack sogleich weiterredete. „Du verteilst diese Lose hier doch schon den ganzen Tag, du kennst die Anforderungen. Hundert Euro Einkauf zur Teilnahme erforderlich. Und dann auch nur für diesen einen Tag! Was, du hast heute nicht gewonnen? Wie schade… Aber versuch es doch morgen noch einmal, während wir die Hand aufhalten und erneut einen Hunderter kassieren! Kann man Weihnachten noch mehr ausschlachten? Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich den Mist ohnehin nur die wohlbetuchteren Leute leisten können. Wer schon froh ist, seinen Kindern ein paar neue Handschuhe und einen Pulli leisten zu können, der wird hieran nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden, während die Kleinen neidisch auf all die reichen Kids mit ihren wohlhabenden Eltern schielen. Das kotzt mich einfach nur an! Von wegen Central Center Calendar, man sollte das Ding in Central Capitalism Calendar umbenennen! Das ist übrigens noch ein Punkt, den ich an Weihnachten nicht ausstehen kann: Es geht heute nur noch um Geld und darum, wie man es scheffeln kann. Und wir Idioten stehen mitten drin. Im Zentrum halt… oh Mann, welch eine Ironie.“ Er schüttelte noch einmal theatralisch den Kopf, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Terry richtete. Dieser wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so viel Gram in sich tragen, nein, regelrechten Hass? Dafür hatte er partout kein Verständnis. Sicher, die Leitung des Centers hätte das Konzept vielleicht noch einmal überdenken können. Andererseits will man ja auch ein wenig was daran verdienen, oder nicht? Die Konkurrenz ist hart, wer nicht spurt, geht unter. Freilich, auch ein Teil des Kapitalismus, den Jack hier so verteufelte, aber so funktionierte die Welt nun einmal… In diese Richtung war sie unwiderruflich gelenkt worden. Was brachte es also noch, sich darüber zu echauffieren? Sollte ein jeder nicht lieber bestrebt sein, das Beste daraus zu machen und verschenken, was wirklich zählte? Nicht das Geld, sondern reine, ehrliche Herzensgüte? Aber das hätte er ihm natürlich nie und nimmer erklären können, ohne sich dabei selbst zum Affen zu machen. Jack wollte so etwas nicht hören, also versuchte Terry es gar nicht erst. „Naja“, meinte sein jetzt noch verdrossenerer Kollege, „ich mach mich mal wieder an die Arbeit, bevor Chefchen mir wieder auf den Schlips tritt.“ Damit ging er davon, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, während Terry ihm innerlich seufzend über so eine negative Einstellung hinterhersah. Wenige Minuten später hatte sich bereits eine beachtliche Menge Menschen um den Adventskalender versammelt, die auf das Ergebnis des ersten Tages und gleichzeitig ersten Advents warteten. Zwar bekamen sie ohnehin eine Benachrichtigung über E-Mail oder Kurznachricht, doch wollte man dem Spektakel natürlich auch persönlich beiwohnen. Selbst Terry wartete bereits gespannt, während er auf das Tablet hinuntersah, welches auf seinem kleinen Tresen lag. Pünktlich um 16 Uhr wurde darauf eine Ziffer eingeblendet, die er auch sogleich laut für alle Anwesenden verkündete. „Das heutige Türchen Nummer Eins darf von der Person mit dem Los Sieben Zwei Drei geöffnet werden!“ Augenblicklich ertönte ein aufgeregtes Kreischen in der vordersten Reihe. Ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht acht Jahre alt, hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, während sie in die Hände klatschte und zu ihrer Mutter, die direkt neben ihr stand, rief: „Das sind wir! Das sind wir!“ Drumherum gab es das eine oder andere enttäuschte Gesicht, doch die wenigsten wirkten ernsthaft geknickt. Man hatte es versucht und war gescheitert, sei’s drum. Nur ein Pärchen fiel Terry auf. Eine weitere Mutter mit ihrem Sohn. Letzterer wirkte zutiefst deprimiert. Er wurde von der Frau weggeführt und würde vermutlich nicht noch einmal hier stehen, da dies seine erste und einzige Chance gewesen war. Der Verkäufer erinnerte sich, den Jungen vorhin mit strahlenden Augen vor dem CCC stehen gesehen zu haben und später dann noch einmal, als die beiden wiedergekommen waren, um voller Stolz und Hoffnung ihren Kassenzettel vorzuzeigen, der gerade so das Limit von hundert Euro überschritten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an kein einziges gewechseltes Wort, doch diese leuchtenden Augen hingen ihm selbst jetzt noch im Gedächtnis und lenkten ihn von seiner Arbeit ab. Vor ihm räusperte sich zum dritten Mal jemand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Terry, dass die Mutter mit ihrer Tochter nähergekommen war, um ihr Los einzutauschen. Ebenso sah er die beiden erst jetzt das erste Mal richtig an, analysierte sie und kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie deutlich betuchter wirkten als die Frau mit ihrem Sohn. Verbissen drängte er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Jack dürfte ihm jetzt nicht im Kopf rumgeistern, er musste sich konzentrieren! „Na dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was hinter Tür Nummer Eins steckt, nicht wahr?“, verkündete er wieder mit seinem gewohnten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das Mädchen vor ihm grinste breit, die Mutter wirkte professionell kühl, ließ sich dann aber doch ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln herab. Terry wandte sich ab und ging auf Tür Nummer Eins zu. Er legte eine Hand auf den Knauf der Tür, drehte dabei noch einmal den Kopf halb nach hinten, um die Kleine anzusehen und den Moment noch ein paar Sekunden hinauszuzögern. Als ihre Spannung ins Unermessliche stieg und das Glitzern in ihren Augen kaum mehr überboten werden konnte, erlöste er sie endlich und öffnete die Tür mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung. Gerade als er diese vollendete, verzog er vor Schmerz leicht das Gesicht, da ein Stechen durch seinen Finger ging. Diesen Umstand ignorierte er jedoch, so gut es ging, da die Kundin ihn bereits misstrauisch musterte. Er tat es mit einem Lächeln ab und machte einfach weiter. Die Kleine hingegen bekam überhaupt nichts von der kurzen Unterbrechung mit. Ihre Augen ruhten weiterhin gespannt auf dem Inneren der Kiste, welchem sich Terry nun ebenfalls widmete. Darin fand sich ein großes, eingepacktes Geschenk, dass er nun hervorholte. Für seine Größe war es überraschend leicht, vermutlich mehr Verpackung als alles andere. Effekthascherei. Ich muss damit aufhören!, ermahnte er sich, ehe er sich, mit dem Paket in der Hand, der Kleinen zuwandte. „So, das hätten wir.“ Eifrig nahm das Mädchen das verpackte Geschenk entgegen, welches beinahe so groß war wie sie selbst. Neben sie trat ihre Mutter. „Und wie sagt man?“ Die Kleine sah kurz auf, erklärte knapp: „Danke!“, mit einem Lächeln, das unweigerlich vermittelte, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken schon längst woanders war. „Gern geschehen“, meinte Terry. Danach erklärte er der Kundin noch, dass sie ohne weitere Kosten den Lieferservice des Central Centers in Anspruch nehmen könne, um das unhandliche Paket direkt vor ihre Haustür bringen zu lassen. Sie nahm es dankend an, der Verkäufer gab alles in Auftrag, die Menge verstreute sich. Kurz darauf endete Terrys erster Arbeitstag an dem Kalender auch schon. Dafür, dass er alle zweiundzwanzig Tage hier bereitstand – es gab nur zwei verkaufsoffene Sonntage, die fehlenden zwei wurden mit doppelter Verlosung an den darauffolgenden Montagen kompensiert – hatte er verkürzte Schichten von je sechseinhalb Stunden zugeschrieben bekommen. Dass er sich bereits am ersten Tag eine knappe halbe Stunde an Überstunden eintragen konnte, zeichnete bereits ein gutes Bild für die folgenden Wochen ab. Am Ende seiner Schicht kam er endlich dazu, sich seinen Finger näher anzusehen. Er hatte sich beim Öffnen der Tür einen Splitter eingefangen, der ihm immer noch empfindliche Schmerzen bereitete, sich aber glücklicherweise leicht entfernen ließ. Nichts, was ihn in seiner Arbeit behindern würde also, die er gleich am nächsten Tag wieder voll Tatendrang antreten würde. Türchen Nummer 2 Der zweite Tag verlief ähnlich wie der erste. Chaos, aufgeregte Kinder, hektische Eltern, jede Menge Kunden die die Lose erwarben. Wie erwartet sah Terry den Jungen mit seiner Mutter nicht noch einmal, was nichts daran änderte, dass er immer wieder an ihn denken musste. An sein trauriges Gesicht und natürlich an Jacks Worte… Glücklicherweise hatte er genug Arbeit, um die meiste Zeit abgelenkt zu werden. Und für all die anderen Kinder, die hoffnungsvoll ihren Eltern die Teilnahmegebühren überließen, freute er sich trotzdem. Es dauerte nicht lang – zumindest kam es Terry nicht so vor –, dann tickte die Uhr bereits wieder sechzehn und die nächste Losnummer wurde verkündet. Natürlich musste es, wie von Jack prophezeit, erneut ein Pärchen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette sein – im finanziellen Sinn, versteht sich. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, erblickte der freundliche, immer lächelnde Verkäufer Mutter und Tochter vom Vortag ebenfalls erneut. Standen sie nur aus Neugier hier? Nein, er hatte ihnen schließlich ein weiteres Los ausgehändigt. Würden sie die nächsten zwanzig Tage ebenfalls in Anspruch nehmen? Er fürchtete es beinahe… Damit konnte er sich jedoch in diesem Augenblick nicht beschäftigen, da ein Kind auf sein Geschenk wartete. Er ging um seinen Tresen rum, wobei er seine Bewegung ein wenig verkalkulierte und mit dem Schienbein gegen eine Kante des Tresens stieß. Der kurz darauf einsetzende Schmerz veranlasste ihn dazu, kurz aufzujaulen. „Oh verfluchte Sch… Schande!“, rettete er sich gerade so noch, was dem Kind ein schelmisches Lachen und seinen Eltern einige skeptische Blicke entlockte. Danach verlief wenigstens alles, wie es sollte, und ein weiterer Arbeitstag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Türchen Nummer 3 bis 7 Die folgenden Tage boten die immergleichen Abläufe. Lose wurden eingefordert, Lose wurden eingetauscht, und wie befürchtet stand jeden Tag, jeden einzelnen davon, die Mutter mit ihrer Tochter bereit. Jeden Tag ein Einkauf von mindestens einhundert Euro. Was sie sich wohl alles dafür leisteten? Waren das alles Geschenke? Brauchten sie oder die zu Beschenkenden diesen ganzen Kram überhaupt? Machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, anderen potenziellen Kunden die Chancen zu vermiesen? So sehr ihn das auch ärgerte, so wenig konnte er doch dagegen tun. Außer natürlich weiterhin fleißig seine Arbeit zu verrichten. Eine Arbeit, die durch immer neuerliche Zwischenfälle unnötig erschwert wurde. Am dritten Tag klemmte das Türchen, weswegen Terry ein wenig Gewalt anwenden musste. Es endete darin, dass er so stark an der Tür zerrte, dass er, als sie dann plötzlich aufsprang, nach hinten stolperte und mitten auf seinen vier Buchstaben landete. Sehr zur Unterhaltung seiner jüngeren Zuschauerschaft – nicht, dass die Eltern sich weniger amüsiert gezeigt hätten. Am vierten Tag klemmte er sich die Finger beim Schließen der Tür ein. Am fünften Tag glaubte er langsam vom Pech verfolgt zu sein, da er auf einem verirrten Paketband ausrutschte und sich den Kopf leicht an seinem Tresen anschlug. Nicht so schlimm, dass er sich ernsthaft verletzte, aber von der Beule würde er noch einige Zeit lang etwas haben und die Kopfschmerzen begleiteten ihn noch bis spät in die Nacht. Am sechsten Tag wurde er von etwaigen Schmerzen verschont. Nun ja, zumindest von physischen. Dafür litten seine Nerven umso mehr. Ein quengelndes Kind, das sich trotz des Umstandes, dass seine Familie gewonnen hatte, partout nicht beruhigen ließ. Es jammerte und jaulte, ganz gleich was Terry auch versuchte. Und die Eltern? Fühlten sich offenbar von ihrer Pflicht befreit, sich darum kümmern zu müssen, und überließen es dem hilfsbereiten Verkäufer, ihren Job zu erledigen. Am Ende ließ es sich dann doch halbwegs zufriedenstellen, dafür ging Terry erneut mit Kopfschmerzen nach Hause. Am siebten Tag dann geschah etwas ganz und gar Ungewöhnliches. Als Terry sich vor das Türchen stellte, das er öffnen wollte, wurde ihm auf einmal unerträglich warm. Hitze stieg so schnell und so stark in ihm auf, dass ihm augenblicklich der Schweiß in Strömen lief. Er kam gar nicht mehr dazu, auch nur den Knauf zu berühren, da ihm kurz davor erst schwindlig und dann schwarz vor Augen wurde. Das Nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, wie er im Pausenraum aufwachte und man ihm erklärte, dass er ohnmächtig geworden sei. Sein Chef schickte ihn direkt nach Hause, riet ihm, sich mal ein wenig zu erholen und am Montag ja wieder fit und in alter Frische zurückzukommen. Was nur halb als Scherz gemeint war, ließ das fleißige Bienchen, anders als sonst, nur nervös auflachen und kurz darauf verstummen. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt nicht richtig zugehört, war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Gedanken, die ihn seinen gesamten freien Tag lang nicht losließen und ihn sich fragen ließen, was ihm wohl die zweite Woche über alles passieren würde… Türchen 8 bis 15 An Tag Nummer Neun wurden gleich zwei Türen geöffnet aufgrund des Sonntags, an dem das Central Center nicht geöffnet hatte. Terrys Nervosität war immer noch nicht abgeklungen. Klar, bisher hatte er nur Lappalien erlebt, und dennoch war es ihm unheimlich, wie ihm jeden Tag irgendetwas zustieß, sobald er sich daranmachte, eines der Türchen zu öffnen. Für die Tür mit der Ziffer Acht und die folgenden hatte er sich einen kleinen, einstufigen Tritt besorgt. Den benötigte er zwar theoretisch nicht, da er auch so rankäme, aber der Sicherheit und Bequemlichkeit halber wollte er lieber nicht drauf verzichten. Nun, hätte er gewusst, was ihn erwartete, er hätte vermutlich doch lieber ohne ihn gearbeitet. Denn gerade als er das Geschenk hervorholte und schon wieder herabsteigen wollte, hörte er unter sich ein verdächtiges Knacken, welches von einem rapiden Gleichgewichtsverlust gefolgt wurde, da die rechte Seite des Tritts komplett wegsackte. Terry schaffte es gerade so, auf sicheren Beinen zu landen, ohne sich der Länge nach hinzulegen und dabei schlimmstenfalls auch noch das Paket zu beschädigen. Die skeptischen Blicke der Leute ärgerten ihn dabei fast mehr als der kleine Unfall selbst, da sich niemand über sein Wohlbefinden erkundigte und alles nur besorgt auf den Beinahe-Schaden blickte. Ale wäre es seine Schuld gewesen, wäre das Geschenk unter seinem Gewicht begraben worden. Er händigte es kommentarlos aus und widmete sich sogleich dem zweiten Türchen, welches er ohne Hilfe öffnete. Zu seiner Verwunderung, aber auch Erleichterung geschah dieses Mal nichts. Dafür wurde er an Tag zehn gleich doppelt bestraft, als er – wieder mit einem Tritt, den er vorher jedoch einer genauesten Untersuchung unterzogen hatte – beim Herausholen des Päckchens auf einmal heftiges Nasenbluten bekam. Er schaffte es nur mit knapper Not, nicht das Geschenk vollzubluten, musste jedoch schleunigst verschwinden und einen Kollegen die restliche Arbeit überlassen. Erneut wurde er nach Hause geschickt, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder, lächelnd und scheinbar gut gelaunt, auf der Matte zu stehen. So ging es auch die nächsten vier Tage weiter. Jeder bot eine kleine Überraschung, die Terry zwar nicht ernsthaften Schaden zufügte, ihn aber langsam an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Das konnte doch alles kein Zufall sein, oder? Andererseits glaubte er natürlich auch nicht, dass da irgendjemand seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Beim Tritt, ok, den hätte irgendjemand ansägen können. Oder den Knauf beschädigen, damit er sich einen Splitter zuzog. Das wären zwar schon keine harmlosen Streiche mehr gewesen und er hätte sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen müssen wegen demjenigen, der ihm offenbar Schaden zufügen wollte, doch den gab es natürlich nicht. Denn wie hätte dieser ominöse Jemand bei ihm eine Ohnmacht oder Nasenbluten auslösen sollen? Richtig, das war unmöglich. Den Gipfel der bisherigen Ereignisse erreichte Terry aber ohnehin erst am fünfzehnten Tag, als ein Elternpaar ihn wüst beschuldigte, ihren Sohn unsittlich berührt zu haben, was unmöglich war, da er besagtes Kind nicht einmal gesehen hatte und er, abgesehen davon, so etwas niemals tun würde. So sehr er jedoch auch diskutierte und versicherte, dass da ein Missverständnis vorliegen müsse, so sehr redete insbesondere der Vater sich immer mehr in Rage, was schließlich darin endete, dass er dem Verkäufer mit voller Wucht eins auf die Nase gab, sodass dieser rücklings einfach umkippte. Das rief dann natürlich endlich die Center-Sicherheit und den Chef auf den Plan, wodurch die Situation entschärft und geklärt werden konnte. Man entschuldigte sich, Terry wurde versorgt – glücklicherweise war die Nase nicht gebrochen worden, höllisch schmerzen tat sie trotzdem – und er konnte – wieder einmal – frühzeitig nach Hause. Doch nur, weil diese Episode für ihn den Gipfel darstellte, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er bereits über den Berg war. Der wahre Albtraum sollte erst noch folgen… Türchen 16 bis 21 Weitere Tage zogen vorbei, und mit jedem von diesen wurden die Un- und Zwischenfälle ein wenig extremer. Einmal – Terry wusste schon gar nicht mehr, welchen Tag sie überhaupt hatten – riss er sich die Hand an einem herausstehenden Nagel innerhalb der Kiste auf. Die Wunde war eigentlich nicht der Rede wert, doch das Blut strömte nur so daraus heraus und versaute das halbe Geschenk, das er so natürlich nicht mehr überreichen konnte. Das sorgte für einiges Missfallen und überhaupt keine Sorge über seine Verletzung. Zu allem Überfluss musste die Gewinnerin dieses Tages auch erneut die Frau mit Tochter sein, die schon am ersten Tag Glück gehabt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es ihr nicht gönnte, immerhin hatten sie im Rahmen der festgelegten Regeln fair gespielt, doch je öfter er sie sah – also täglich – desto mehr wünschte er sich, sie würden endlich verschwinden. Allen voran, weil er mittlerweile nicht mehr umhin kam, bei jedem erneuten Zusammentreffen ihre neuesten Errungenschaften zu bemerken. Von Designerklamotten über teuren Schmuck bis hin zu den extravagantesten Frisuren schienen diese beiden sich wirklich alles zu leisten, was für Geld zu haben war. Dies führte natürlich unweigerlich dazu, dass ihm immer häufiger das Gesicht des enttäuschten Jungen vor Augen geriet, das er einfach nicht mehr los wurde und ihm immer schwerer auf der Seele zu liegen begann. Hatte Jack vielleicht am Ende doch Recht? War dieses ganze System verkommen und falsch? Wie ein verwester Leichnam, der sich an denen labte, die nicht rechtzeitig vor ihm wegkamen und die in Frieden ließ, die sich eine teure Jacht leisten konnten, um vor ihm zu fliehen? Nun, das mochte sein, doch er, Terry, konnte im Alleingang ja schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen, oder? Schlimmer noch, wenn er es versuchte, geriet er womöglich selbst unter die Räder. Also lächelte er über alles hinweg, über die Reichen, die sich ergötzten, und über die Zwischenfälle, die ihn nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen ließen. Er lächelte und mimte den Fröhlichen, während die Wärme, die er zu geben versuchte, immer mehr auskühlte. Tag Nummer Zwanzig wartete mit einer gänzlich anderen Überraschung auf. Dieses Mal blieb Terry verschont, dafür erlitt jemand anderes einen schmerzlichen Verlust. Den Verlust seines Jobs, um genau zu sein. „Weißt du was?“, posaunte Jack im Pausenraum, in dem sie sich gerade zu zweit befanden, weil Terry bereits Feierabend hatte. „Eigentlich ist es mir sogar recht. Klar, entkommen tue ich dem System damit ganz sicher nicht, dafür hat es seine Netze schon viel zu weit ausgeworfen, aber immerhin muss ich nicht länger für diesen Saftladen hier arbeiten!“ Was er angestellt hatte, um seinen Chef soweit zu bringen, ihm eine fristlose Kündigung auszusprechen, wollte sein Kollege lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Generell war es ihm an diesem Tag ungewohnt unangenehm, mit Jack zu reden, da dieser noch grimmiger, um nicht zu sagen boshafter wirkte als sonst. „Man müsste das ganze Ding hier niederbrennen“, murmelte er. „Als ein Zeichen, verstehst du?“ „Ja, klar…“, meinte der andere, obwohl er rein gar nichts verstand. „Nein, tust du nichts, aber ist schon ok.“ Er klopfte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter. „Bist ‘n Guter, weißt du das? Sorry, dass ich dich mit den Jungs immer so aufgezogen habe. Mann, wenn ich das so recht bedenke, bist du die einzige gute Seele, die dieses Drecksloch hier je hatte. Hat dich überhaupt nicht verdient.“ Je länger er sprach, desto mehr nuschelte und lallte er in sich hinein. Langsam glaubte Terry zu wissen, was sein Kollege verbrochen hatte. Spätestens als ihm die Fahne entgegenschlug, weil Jack sich aufrichtete und dabei nahe an ihm vorbeikam und sich verabschiedete, „man sieht sich“, hatte er Gewissheit. Alkoholkonsum während der Arbeit, vermutlich nicht zum ersten Mal und vor allem in einer Menge, die er nicht mehr hatte verbergen können. Kein Wunder, dass er gefeuert worden war. Dennoch sah Terry dem Mann traurig hinterher, wie er davontorkelte, da er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machte, den Schein zu wahren. Er würde ihn vermissen. Tag einundzwanzig. Ein schicksalhafter Tag. Um das entsprechende Türchen zu öffnen, musste Terry mittlerweile längst auf eine Leiter steigen, da er die oberen Reihen sonst unmöglich erreichen konnte. Bisher war in dieser Hinsicht alles gut gegangen, ein Umstand, der ihn mehr als nur wunderte und mit jedem Tag nervöser werden ließ, da er jederzeit mit einer Katastrophe rechnete. Nun, seine Erwartungen sollten erfüllt werden. Gerade als er das Geschenk herausgeholt hatte, spürte er es bereits. Wie die Leiter sich in Bewegung setzte, in eine Bewegung, in die sie sich nicht setzen sollte. Sie schwankte ohne ersichtlichen Grund zur Seite, ließ sich von der Schwerkraft mitziehen, eine Kraft, die auch den netten, immer lächelnden Verkäufer nicht verschonen würde. Er brachte gerade noch einen kurzen Schrei zustande, ehe er aufprallte und weiterschrie, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr vor Schreck, sondern vor Schmerz. Seltsam, was das Bewusstsein in so einem Moment alles wahrnimmt. Statt sich der Tatsache gewahr zu werden, dass sein Arm ein lautes Knacken von sich gegeben hatte und höllisch pochte und wummerte, registrierte er nur aktiv, dass er das Geschenk mit dem unverletzten Arm unverwandt festhielt. Es war unbeschädigt geblieben. Wie durch ein Wunder war auch keiner der Kunden oder, Gott bewahre, eines der Kinder von der Leiter erschlagen worden. Nur ihn allein hatte es erwischt, und das nicht zu knapp. Man brachte ihn in ein Krankenhaus, der Arm wurde versorgt und geschient, er mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, und dann durfte er auch schon wieder nach Hause. Von dort aus benachrichtigte er seinen Chef noch einmal telefonisch und versicherte ihm, dass er am nächsten Montag wieder auf der Matte stehen würde, um die letzten zwei Tage auch noch hinter sich zu bringen. Ein gebrochener Arm sollte ihn nicht daran hindern, das jetzt noch zu Ende zu führen. Diese Niederlage würde er nicht zulassen, immerhin erwartete man von ihm, dass er, lächelnd und Wärme verbreitend, vor dem Central Center Calendar stand und seine Arbeit verrichtete. Dass er den gesamten restlichen Tag und auch den darauffolgenden Sonntag in Angst und Panik regelrecht verging, gestand er sich bis zum Schluss nicht ein. Zuletzt war es sein Arm gewesen, was würde da erst das vierundzwanzigste Türchen für ihn bereithalten? Türchen 22 bis 24 Montag, der 23ste. Zwei Türchen wollten geöffnet werden. Terry stieg für das erste der beiden auf die Leiter. Dieses Mal hatte man für ihn einen Mann von der Sicherheit bereitgestellt, der das klapprige Gerüst unten festhielt. Wohler fühlte der Verkäufer sich deswegen trotzdem nicht. Der Aufstieg gestaltete sich als Tortur, als regelrechte Qual. Mit jedem Meter, den er hinter sich brachte, pochte sein Herz ein bisschen wilder. Du kannst das, beschwor er sich immer wieder. Du schaffst das. Was sollte denn noch passieren? Wie schlimm konnte es noch werden? Hatte er nicht bereits das größte Übel hinter sich? Oder sollte dieser verfluchte Kalender am Ende gar sein Leben verlangen? Nein, unmöglich, um nicht zu sagen, irrsinnig. Hier waren keine fremden Mächte im Spiel, denen es Freude bereitete, ihn zu foltern. Er hatte einfach nur ein bisschen Pech gehabt, so einfach war das. Umso erleichterter zeigte sich Terry, als er das Geschenk ohne weitere Zwischenfälle aus seiner Kiste holte und nach unten beförderte. Glücklicherweise waren sie allesamt nicht sonderlich schwer, sondern dank ihrer Größe bestenfalls unhandlich. Irgendwie schaffte er es aber, es mit einer Hand nach unten zu führen, so dass er sich mit der anderen weiterhin an der Leiter festhalten konnte. Wer auch immer auf die Schwachsinnsidee kam, diese Pakete so groß zu gestalten und so hoch oben zu lagern, gehörte abgemahnt! Von neuer Zuversicht beseelt, stieg Terry frohen Mutes erneut nach oben, um auch das dreiundzwanzigste Geschenk nach unten zu holen. Als er jedoch wieder oben ankam, hielt er inne. Etwas stimmte nicht. Plötzlich wurde ihm wieder warm, um nicht zu sagen brütend heiß. Nein, nicht schon wieder!, beschwor er sich. Wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde, würde ihn auch das Festhalten der Leiter nicht retten! Zu seinem Glück blieb er bei Bewusstsein. Gleichwohl kühlte er aber auch nicht ab, die Hitze blieb. Bring es einfach hinter dich, dachte er schwer schluckend. Als er das Türchen öffnete, schlug ihm eine neuerliche Hitzewelle entgegen, die nicht aus seinem Inneren, sondern aus dem Innern der Kiste kam. Er glaubte fast, an dem Mangel an Sauerstoff ersticken zu müssen, weswegen er eilig hineingriff, um das Geschenk herauszuholen. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, ihm würden die Arme verbrennen, so heiß war es. Als er sie herauszog, bemerkte er jedoch, dass sie vollkommen unversehrt waren. Nun, wenn man von seiner schweißgetränkten Kleidung mal absah. Danach konnte er gar nicht schnell genug nach unten gelangen. Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, sank die Temperatur gleich um mehrere Grad, was ihm allerdings nur geringfügige Erleichterung verschaffte. Er war nur froh, das Geschenk los zu sein und bald darauf nach Hause zu können. Nicht, dass er dort Ruhe fand, ganz im Gegenteil. Den ganzen Tag grübelte er darüber, was ihn wohl an Heiligabend erwarten würde… Nur noch ein Tag, du musst nur noch einen gottverdammten Tag überstehen… Ehe er sich versah, kam dieser Tag auch schon. Der 24., der letzte Tag. Als Terry das Gewinnerlos verkündete, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie waren es wieder, ausgerechnet die beiden! Mutter und Tochter, zum dritten verfluchten Mal! Sie wagte es sogar, etwas von sich zu geben wie: „Aller guten Dinge sind drei.“ Doch der Verkäufer konnte daran nichts Gutes erkennen. Wieder musste er an den Jungen denken, an sein deprimiertes, kleines Gesicht. Ja, er stellte sich gar vor, wie er es erneut sehen würde. Jeden Moment, wenn er hochstieg, um das letzte Paket zu holen, würde er ihn darin liegen sehen, den Jungen, wie er ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegenblickte, ihn für seine Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit verdammte. Aber das war natürlich Blödsinn, ebenso wie die Vision des Paares vor ihm, welche er kurz davor hatte. Mutter und Tochter, mit seltsam entstellten, hässlichen, dämonengleichen Fratzen, die ihn hämisch angrinsten, als wollten sie sagen, er sei auch nur ein kleines Rädchen in diesem Spiel, das fleißig seine Arbeit verrichtete, damit die Maschine ja nie aufhörte zu funktionieren. Er schüttelte das alles ab, alles von sich. Sperrte es weit weg, verschloss sich davor, kühlte ab. Er wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte, und er würde es tun. Oh ja, es einfach hinter sich bringen und diese ganze verrückte Zeit vergessen. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene – wozu noch lächeln? – kletterte er die Leiter empor. Wenig überrascht stellte er fest, dass er bei jedem Meter, den er höher gelangte, wieder Hitze in sich aufsteigen spürte. Dieses Mal würde er sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren lassen. Oben angelangt, holte er noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Dahinter würde nichts sein, nun, nichts außer dem Geschenk, verstand sich. Kein Junge, keine Vorwürfe, nur ein Geschenk, das überreicht werden wollte. Er nickte sich selbst zu und machte auf. Was er hinter der Tür zu Gesicht bekam, brachte ihn dann allerdings doch ein wenig aus der Fassung. Das Geschenk war da, oh ja, aber es lag in weiter Ferne. Mindestens drei bis vier Meter weiter hinten, als es möglich sein sollte. Das ist verrückt, dachte Terry noch, ehe er beinahe hysterisch zu lachen begann. Die Kiste war einen Meter tief, das wusste er ganz genau, weil er sie tagtäglich gesehen hatte, wie konnte es also sein, dass das Paket so weit hinten lag? Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, flüsterte ihm eine leise Stimme zu. Klar wusste er das, aber genauso wusste er, wie das enden würde. Nun, zumindest ahnte er es. Dies war er also, der Scheidepunkt seines Lebens. Er konnte entscheiden, die Leiter wieder herunterzuklettern und all den reichen Kunden den Mittelfinger zeigen oder aber dort hineinklettern und tun, was man von ihm erwartete. Nein, verlangte! Bringen wir es hinter uns, dachte er erneut. Terry hatte zu viel überstanden, um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er würde dem Wahnsinn hier und jetzt ein Ende bereiten, ein für allemal! Damit hievte er sich hoch und somit in die Kiste hinein. Er wusste, wenn sie über Nacht auf einmal länger geworden war, dass das Gewicht ihn unweigerlich nach unten reißen würde, sobald er das hintere Ende erreichte, glaubte aber zu wissen, dass das nicht passieren würde. Und er sollte recht behalten. Unten wunderte sich scheinbar niemand darüber, dass der Verkäufer plötzlich in der Kiste verschwunden war, das juckte ihn aber auch nicht weiter. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war, dieses vermaledeite Geschenk hier rauszuholen und es zu überreichen, damit man ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ. Sich in der Kiste zu bewegen, stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus. Mit gerade einmal einem Meter Höhe konnte er darin nur kriechen und kam entsprechend nur sehr langsam voran. Die Luft darin war stickig und unerträglich warm. Er schwitzte schon wieder, atmete schwer, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. Schließlich erreichte er es, das Geschenk. Als er seine Hand mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht darauf legte, geschah, was geschehen musste. Hinter sich hörte er plötzlich einen lauten Knall. Gleichzeitig kehrte vollständige Finsternis ein. Die Tür war zugestoßen worden. Nein, dachte er nur. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein“, murmelte er immer wieder, als könnte er es somit rückgängig machen. Doch dafür war es bereits zu spät. Während er sich umdrehte – was aufgrund des Platzmangels nur langsam vonstatten ging – und zurück zur Tür krabbelte, stieg die Temperatur bereits wieder ins Unermessliche. Bereits jetzt wurde die Luft immer knapper, immer schwerer einzuatmen, so dass Terry schon glaubte, jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen, wenn er nicht vorher aufgrund der Hitze einfach einging. Er erreichte die Tür gerade, als es unter ihm schon so heiß wurde, dass seine Haut zu brennen begann. Nicht so, dass es schmerzte, aber zumindest unangenehm wurde. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch blieb, hämmerte er gegen die Tür, um sie aufzustoßen, stellte jedoch sogleich fest, dass sie sich keinen Millimeter rührte. „Hilfe“, flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Hilfe, holt mich hier raus! Bitte.“ Er brachte kaum einen Ton über die Lippen. Gerade als er zu schreien beginnen wollte, hörte er von unten eine laute Stimme. „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, wenn ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte!“ Terry erkannte sie sofort, weswegen es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runterlief. Nicht, dass ihm das Erholung verschaffte. Jack, dachte er nur und befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zu viel von ihrer wertvollen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, Kenntnis von dem Zeichen zu nehmen, dass ich jeden Augenblick setzen werde.“ Nein. „Nein… Nein Jack, nicht! Tu das nicht!“ Jetzt schrie er. Er schrie und brüllte und fluchte und flehte und verzweifelte, doch es nutzte alles nichts. Wenige Sekunden später hörte er es bereits. Das Knistern des Feuers, das sich über die Kisten ausbreitete und die Hitze von unten weiter ansteigen ließ. Dazu gesellten sich die panischen Schreie der Leute, die aus dem Center flüchteten und dabei ganz vergaßen, dass ihr freundlicher Verkäufer noch hier oben hockte. „Oh Gott, bitte! Holt mich hier raus!“ Doch seine eigenen Rufe sollten übertönt werden. Sowohl von den Menschenmassen als auch von dem tosenden Höllenfeuer unter ihm, das immer stärker wütete und schon bald die Spitze erreichte. Als das Feuer ihn erfasste, schrie Terry immer noch, allerdings brachte er keine Worte mehr zustande, während es sich durch ihn hindurchfraß. Ihn versengte und verkohlte und nichts als Asche übrig ließ, die zuvor noch Qualen hatte erleiden müssen, die er sich nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen hätte erdenken können. Nummer Sieben Zwei Drei Terry sah die Nummer auf seinem Tablet prangen. Wie lange starrte er sie jetzt bereits an? Er wusste es nicht. Er schluckte schwer. Ihm war unerträglich warm. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Instinktiv hatte er erkannt, wem diese Nummer gebührte, und instinktiv gewusst, dass es ein Riesenfehler wäre, das Geschenk der zugehörigen Person auszuhändigen. Seitdem stand er hier, überlegte fieberhaft, während die Menschen um ihn herum immer ungeduldiger wurden. Der immer freundliche Verkäufer blickte nervös auf. Kein Lächeln ruhte auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen schweiften über das Pärchen, für die das Paket bestimmt war. Er ignorierte sie, hielt Ausschau. Da! Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf einen kleinen Jungen, der Händchen haltend neben seiner Mutter stand. Hoffnung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, so sehr, als hinge sein Leben von diesem einen Gewinn ab. Dieses eine Mal wollte er auch einmal Glück im Leben haben. Klar, er hatte seine sich immer gut um ihn kümmernde Mutter, lebte in den besten Verhältnissen, die sie ihm bieten konnte, und wurde innig geliebt. Was wollte er mehr? Aber so einfach war das nicht, nicht wahr? Wenn man tagein, tagaus sah, was die anderen sich spielend leicht wünschen konnten und dann auch bekamen, dann konnte noch so viel Liebe einen nicht auffangen. Dann erwuchs irgendwann Neid in einem, welcher gierte und aus einem jungen, unschuldigen Menschen früher oder später einen grimmigen, verdrossenen Mann machen konnte. Da fasste Terry einen Entschluss. Es mochte nicht viel sein, doch er konnte wenigstens dieses eine Mal etwas Gutes im Leben des Jungen vollbringen. Ihm ein wenig Glück schenken, ein wenig Wärme. Ohne darüber nachzudenken nannte er eine Nummer, die sich nicht mit der vor ihm stehenden deckte. „Nummer Drei Zwei Drei.“ Und aus der Hoffnung wurde ein Glitzern und Funkeln, ein Irrglaube vermengt mit reichlich Zweifel, die sich in unermessliche Freude wandelte, in reines Glück, über diesen einen einzigen Moment, in dem das Schicksal ihm einmal wohlgesonnen war. Würde Terry dafür Ärger bekommen? Aber sicher. Spätestens wenn die eigentliche Gewinnerin ihre E-Mails checkte. Juckte ihn das? Keineswegs, denn er lebte in der Gewissheit, das Richtige getan zu haben. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Das machte die Welt freilich nicht zu einem besseren Ort, aber es war ein winziger Schritt in die Richtung dahin. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Traum